Being Human Again
by musicis4ever
Summary: Sarahbeth Larson was a normal ghost until she found Jack Fenton's ghost portal. She came into the human world, promptly meeting Danny in his ghost form. After a freak accident, she found herself half human and half ghost. Will she be able to keep her secret? And what will happen when she realizes Danny's true identity? Will he still accept her? R&R to find out. NO FLAMES! DannyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I know this can be considered a 'kid's show', but I really don't care. This idea has been floating around in my head for a while now and I'm releasing it into the world. Please don't flame and make sure to R&R!**

**Thank you my lovelies,**

** -musicis4ever  
Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Chapter 1: Becoming Human Again**

A mass of swirling green energy, that's what I saw in front of me. I squinted at it. It continued to swirl and I could hear voices on the other side. _Must be a portal then_, I deduced, curious. _I really shouldn't leave the ghost world… After all, my wedding is coming up soon. Mother would kill me again. Oh, whom am I kidding? I've always wanted to meet a human as a ghost! I hope I don't mess everything up by doing this. Here goes!_ I touched it and felt a pull. I retracted my hand, scared.

"Sarahbeth! Where are you?" Mother yelled, grumpily. I gasped and flew through the portal with my gold eyes closed. I crashed into something on the human side. Startled by this, I opened my eyes. I stared straight into a pair of scared green eyes. I blinked rapidly, thinking I was seeing things. Another ghost was in front of me. In the human world! The green eyes blinked back at me in the same manner.

"Hello!" I said, my white teeth contrasting against my light blue skin. My silver hair flowed in the ghostly wind. It was then that I noticed just how cute the ghost in front of me was. It was a boy with black eyebrows, pale skin, white hair and those beautiful glowing green eyes. He was dressed in black with matching black gloves, a white collar, and white boots. He had a white belt on and a strange white "D" symbol on his chest. I felt strange around him. If my heart was still working, I was sure it would be pounding and I'd be blushing.

"Huh? Oh, hi." He responded, turning transparent. I felt a sudden twinge in my chest and fell.

"Are you all right?" He caught me. I nodded as he let me go. I floated in the air, feeling awkward yet pleased.

"Thank you, but I should get back home."

"You can stay if you want to." He offered, sweetly.

"That would be great! What does the symbol on your chest stand for anyway?" I asked curiously.

"It's my ghost initials: 'DP'."

"Oh, I totally never asked your name."

"Oh… It's, um – " He stopped talking and disappeared through the floor. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. I flew through a wall and ran into something that literally shocked me. I gasped as I found myself inside of a strange tunnel with blinking lights and colored wires on the ceiling and walls. I floated a foot above the floor, backing up to get a better look and pressed a button by accident. A light engulfed me. I gasped as my ghostly glow disappeared and my blue skin turned tan. My long silver hair darkened to a chestnut brown. I felt my heart racing again. My heart, _my heart!_ _I have a working heart!_ I thought, happily. I wondered why my chest hurt so much. I gasped, taking in lungfuls of air. I forgot that humans breathe. My heart nearly stopped again. _Human, I'm a _human_ again! But… _how_?_ I wondered. I ran out of the tunnel and ran up the stairs. I froze as I saw a shadow of someone. I saw an open window and climbed out of it. I turned around, knocking someone over. I fell on top of the person. It was a cute, pale skinned boy with black hair, thick black eyebrows, blue eyes and a confused look on his face. His cheeks flushed. I got off of him, feeling myself blush. I stood up, playing with my hair. My long white dress was slightly dirty.

"Um, hi!" He said, fixing his white tee shirt with an orange circle on the chest and the hems of the sleeves plus the collar were orange as well. As I was taking this in, he was dusting off his jeans. I noticed his shoelace was untied.

"Hello. Not to be rude, but your shoelace is untied." I said, surprised to hear my voice in a solid form, as opposed to my ethereal voice.

"Oh, thanks…" He seemed to want my name.

"I'm Sarahbeth Larson."

"Danny Fenton." He tied his shoe and shook my offered hand. He was still blushing. He seemed familiar.

"Not to seem forward, but you look very familiar to me. Have we met somewhere before?" I wondered.

"I don't think so, I would remember a beautiful girl like you." He covered his mouth.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" I asked. He nodded, his hand still covering his mouth.

"There you are! Come on, sweetie, it's time for school!" A woman in a blue and black body suit with red goggles came out. Danny blushed.

"Sorry, I have to go."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you at school then." I kissed his cheek, absentmindedly. He froze in his tracks as I left. I turned a corner and turned back into my ghost self, sighing. I giggled, tucking a strand of my silver hair behind my ear. I flew to school, invisible. I turned back into my human self, promptly collapsing on the concrete.

"Stupid machine!" I grumbled, picking myself up. A black boy wearing a long sleeve yellow shirt, a black belt, green cargo pants and brown boots with a red beret covering his dark hair locked eyes with me. He also carried a backpack and wore glasses. He looked over his shoulder at Danny, who had just gotten out of his car. Danny joined the boy. The boy looked back at me, saying something I couldn't make out. Danny shook his head, a smile on his face, and said something back that made the other boy look quite put out. I took a deep breath and decided to go talk to them. No sooner had I decided this, then a girl with short black hair in a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie showed up and went to talk to Danny. Her clothing consisted of a black choker around her neck, a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center, a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple stockings, and black combat boots. She also had a pair of black bracelets around her wrists. She was also wearing purple lipstick. I looked away from her, going inside. I figured I would run into Danny sometime later today. If not, I would make new friends and forget about him. After all, I still had that ghost guy with the "DP" symbol on his chest. Thinking about him made me not realize where I was going.

"Sorry!" I said, crashing into someone. This someone was another boy. However, he was a semi-attractive blonde haired boy wearing a letter jacket, jeans, and sneakers. He looked pissed for like half a second before he shot me a cheesy smile.

"It's all right. I don't mind it when a hot girl crashes into me." He held out his hand in what he must have thought was a suave manner. "I'm Dash, the star quarterback here. You must be new because I totally would remember a face like yours." His nasally voice contrasted with his sweet tone. I smiled.

"Thank you, Dash. My name is Sarahbeth." I shook his hand, and then I saw Danny come inside. Dash saw where I was looking.

"That's just dorky Fenton, don't mind him. The Goth girl is called Sam and the beanie kid is Tucker. Ignore them if you wanna be cool." He put his arm around me and led me away. I knew Danny had seen this, but somehow, I didn't really care. _Or do you?_ A small voice asked me in my head. Dash stopped in front of a classroom.

"Well, I'll see you around, Sarahbeth."

"See you, Dash." I turned and took two steps forward then I was literally pulled aside. I let out a small yelp as a rather large man in an orange suit loomed over me. His jetblack hair had silver sideburns and he was holding a strange device in my face. He reminded me of someone.

"Danny?" I said. The man looked at me in surprise.

"No, I'm Danny's father, Jack Fenton. You can call me Mr. Fenton, miss."

"My name's Sarahbeth Larson." I shook his hand.

"Have you seen any ghosts around here?" Mr. Fenton asked. My forehead began to get beads of sweat on it.

"No, but I'll be sure to let you know if I do."

"All right, I won't keep you from class." He threw me back out. I knocked someone over. I landed on top of the person, who turned out to be Danny.

"We have to stop meeting like this!" I said, getting off him. I helped him to his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: High School Mark Two**

"Are you all right?" He asked, fixing his shirt.

"Yeah, how about you? I _did_ knock you down twice today."

"I can take a hit." He smiled.

"I won't keep you from class. By the way, I met your dad. He asked me if I saw any ghosts. Do you know why he would ask something like that?"

"Nope, haven't got a clue!" Danny said, running off as the bell rang. I shrugged. After school, I saw the Goth girl, Sam, again and Danny. I walked over to them.

"Hey, Danny!" I said, smiling brightly at him.

"Hi, Sarahbeth. How are you?"

"I feel dead from the amount of work I did today!" I laughed lightly.

"Uh, Danny?" Sam said, reminding him she existed.

"Oh! Sam, this is Sarahbeth Larson. Sarahbeth, this is one of my best friends: Sam Manson. Sarahbeth's one of Jazz's friends, I think."

"Actually, I was visiting…" I saw Dash in the distance. "Him." I pointed with my chin. Sam and Danny looked to where I was referring.

"Dash?" They said.

"Yeah, he's my… friend from grade school." I said, my heart racing.

"Really? Cause I went to the same grade school as Dash and I never saw you hanging out with him." Danny raised an eyebrow at me. Before I could speak, I heard a familiar high-pitched voice.

"Hey, Fenton!"

"Aw, great!" He groaned.

"Want me to stay?"

"Nah, he'll pick on you too."

"Okay, see you later Danny. Nice to meet you, Sarahbeth." Sam waved before leaving.

"What's a geek like you doing talking to a hot chick like Sarahbeth?" Dash asked.

"She's talking to _me_ actually."

"Guys, please, don't fight because of me." I said, getting between them. Danny glared at Dash and then he left in a hurry.

"Fenton is such a loser to run away from a beautiful girl like you." Dash led me away again.

"I hope he's all right." I whispered.

"So, I was wondering if you would go out with me this Saturday?" Dash asked, snapping me out of my stupor.

"Huh? Oh, sure!" I said, before I could stop myself.

"Awesome, I'll pick you up around 7 then!" He paused. "Uh, where do you live?"

"Here," I took a pen and a flyer out of the bag I always carried with me. I wrote down an address where I liked to hang out before I was trapped in the ghost world. He smiled and took it from me when I was done.

"See you around, Sarahbeth!"

"Bye, Dash!" I grinned; knowing the place I told him to go was falling apart and very spooky. That's why I liked it so much. I felt a chill run down my spine and I turned back into my ghost self. I gasped, surprised.

"Finally!" The white haired green-eyed ghost guy said, glaring at me. I looked at him with wide eyes. He stopped what he was doing and his glare melted into a smile. "It's you again!"

"It's me!" I returned his smile.

"What are you doing at Casper High?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I um… knew there was a ghost here."

"Yeah, me and _you._"

"No, a different ghost, not a hot one. Wait, _what?_"

"It's all right, DP."

"Huh? Oh, right, my initials…" He laughed, turning transparent. I giggled.

"So, what's your name, DP?"

"My name?"

"Yeah, like mine's… Sam!" I lied, quickly spotting her.

"No way, one of my best friends' names is Sam!"

"Huh, that's interesting. I met a guy who has a best friend named Sam."

"Really? Now we _do_ have something to talk about!" He smiled.

"Not until you tell me your name!"

"It's Danny Phantom, okay?"

"Danny Phantom?" I asked, feeling angry.

"Yes…" He said, hesitantly. I glared at him.

"You're the reason why I'm dead!" I flew away in a huff. I went through the wall of Danny Fenton's house. I managed to find myself inside their basement and saw all kinds of ghost catching equipment. It was the lab that caught my attention first. I noticed there was a working portal in front of the distant gray wall.

"Sam, don't be mad!" Danny Phantom looked at me. I suddenly put two and two together.

"Wait a minute. 'Danny Phantom', 'Danny Fenton'… 'Phantom', 'Fenton', 'Phantom', 'Fenton'…" I gasped. "You're Danny Fenton and you _lied_ to me!"

"What're you talking about?" He asked, as innocently as he could.

"Okay, well, I technically lied to you too. My real name is Sarahbeth Larson, not Sam."

"Wait, _you're_ Sarahbeth? Nu-uh!"

"Actually, I really am. See, I accidently flew into a weird machine that turned me half-human. I'm guessing it did the same to you?"

"Not really, I'm half _ghost_."

"This doesn't change the fact that I'm still pissed."

"Whatever I did to you, I'm really sorry." He looked at me with apologetic eyes. I smiled slightly.

"You really don't remember, do you? Well, it doesn't really surprise me since you hit your head _pretty_ hard."

"I remember _that_, but not you. Even as a ghost, you're beautiful."

"You really think I'm beautiful?" I turned transparent. He nodded and I flew forward, all anger forgotten and kissed him flat on his mouth. His green eyes widened before we both closed our eyes.

"Danny Fenton, what are you doing down here?" Mr. Fenton bellowed, marching into the lab. Danny had returned to his human self, and I did the same as Mr. Fenton came into view.


End file.
